


Birthday Boy's New Pet

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: I couldn’t figure out what to do for Fluffy Ko’s bday so i figure why not a funny fanfic involving him getting a new dog for his birthday! Along with a picture of Nagito’s pet with a plate of cake. xD The picture is on my Danganronpa Amino along with Wattpad





	Birthday Boy's New Pet

“Everyone! Ibuki has a plan!!” She shouts with energy to get everyone to gather around the table during breakfast.  
“What’s this plan?” Akane asked while shoving eggs and ham in her mouth.  
“Nagito’s birthday is tonight! So we are going throw him a surprise!” She shouts.  
“It's not much of a surprise if you’re shouting it out loud.” Fuyuhiko mumbled.  
“What kind of surprise will be planning for him?” Peko asked coming from behind Fuyuhiko.  
“A PARRRRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!! Wouldn’t that be cool if we did?! And I have the perfect plan for a surprise gift as well.” Ibuki stared at the other table that had Chiaki sleeping in a pile of scrambled eggs and Hajime drinking a glass of OJ.

After doing the tasks for the day, Hajime made his way to his cottage to have some alone time before someone would bother him with wanting to hang out. Not that he wouldn’t care to hang out, he just wanted to get a few minutes of rest. He laid on his bed and shut his eyes for a few seconds. Only to be disturbed by someone covering his eyes and putting him in a large bag.

FEW HOURS LATER  
Nagito was on his way back from the library after spending the entire day alone. He was hoping for someone to come ask him to spend time with him but I guess no one wanted to waste time on someone worthless as him. He was about to walk down to his cottage until he saw all the lights on in the old building. He went over and opened the door but found no sign of anyone. He walked over to the big doors and opened it up to find an empty room full of party decorations.

“Hello? Anyone here?”  
“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped out knocking him over.  
“You really didn’t need to do that. I fear for my everyday life.” He laughed.  
“Happy Birthday Ko-chan!” Ibuki ran over grabbing and dragging him over to a large green box that had a red ribbon holding it together.

“Oh wow. You really didn’t have to go through all the trouble of getting me something. You should’ve saved your energy for something else.”  
“Just open it you big marshmallow!” Hiyoko shout from across the room.

He took a pair of scissors out and cut the center of the ribbon. The cardboard fell down and landed on top of Komaeda. Mikan freaked out running over with a first aid box in handy. Only to turn out he was ok. No head injuries.

“Let me out of here!” Everyone turned to be shocked at who it was. Hajime was in his underwear with floppy dog ears on his head & a fluffy tail. He had a black collar that was connected chain on his neck. His hands were covered with large dog paws gloves. Nagito stared in aw at Hinata kun.

“Is there a key to the cage?” He asked Ibuki.  
“I lost it sorry.” Ibuki answered.  
“Behold the key to unlocking the beast’s prison has been found!” Gundam shouted while Cham-P scurried to Nagito with a silver key. He put the key in the lock and turned to open the cage door.

“Finally! Thank you Nagito. Sorry that I ruined your birthday.” Hajime was joyful to finally be leaving until Nagito grabbed the chain. he started pulling on it and dragging hajime out. he then picked Hajime up and ran out to make his way home.

“Wait what the hell!?”  
“It's ok Hinata-kun. This is actually the best birthday present ever! I’m really lucky to finally have a new dog!”  
“I am not a dog!”  
“Be a good boy and i’ll give you a bone.”  
“Stop playing around!”  
“Sit! Roll over!” Nagito held a doggie treat over the angry tsundere’s head. Only to get a growl out of him.

“No. i’m going home!”  
“But this is your home! Look I even have a cage for you to sleep in.” He pointed to the cage with iron bars that had a label at top that said “Hinata-kun” with a red heart next to it.  
“Are you serious? You’re kinda taking this too far.”  
“Be a good dog and get in the cage. Or else.” Nagito put his face close to Hajime and gave a scary serious face.  
“F-fine. Only because it's your birthday then everything goes back to normal tomorrow.” Hajime crawled into the cage and laid down on the pillow Nagito gave him. Nagito crawled in after and wrapped his arms around his new pet. He leaned his head over to whisper in Hajime’s floppy ear.

“Don’t get your hopes up Hinata-kun. I’ll make sure my luck doesn’t kill you like my old puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy birthday Koko Marshmallow xD


End file.
